wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cala Maria Bear
Cala Maria is one of the bosses on Inkwell Isle Three on the boss level, "High Seas Hi-Jinx!". Her stage is a sidescrolling shooter level. Contentshide Description Appearance Personality Battle Intro Phase 1 Phase 2 Final Phase Sounds Walkthrough Gallery Trivia Inspirations and similarities Unused Content Description Edit Appearance Edit Cala Maria has a physical appearance reminiscent of a typical humanoid female character. She is a bear, slender mermaid with fairly wide hips. She has sea turquoise green fur, an exposed midriff, a small button-nose, and two scar-like markings on the bicep of her left arm (though how or why she got them is unknown). On her head, she has a dead, purple octopus with pale lavender eyelids over X-crossed eyes, with a lighter purple coloring and pale pink suckers under the tentacles. The octopus clearly acts as her hair since the three tentacles in front of Cala's face are flipped back over her head, resembling curly hair-bangs in a pompadour, while the octopus's head vaguely resembles a hair bun. Although it appears to be dead, the octopus’s eyes clearly open during Cala’s “summoning” animation, revealing simple, black pupils. Cala has big, pale turquoise eyes with sea-green eyeshadow and three short, black, triangular eye-lashes each. She also has thin, black eyebrows and light, rose-pink lips. As a sign of her mermaid status, Cala wears a sky-blue sea-shell bra with no shoulder straps, and her lower body is replaced with a sea-green, fish-like tail with round scales, connected with a water-ripple-like pattern below the waist line. Because only her upper body is seen, it is unknown what the tail-fins look like. However, in her second phase, Cala Maria gets bitten on her belly and shocked by two eels, resulting in a much more menacing appearance—a gorgon-mermaid hybrid, greatly resembling the famous mythology figure, Medusa. Her once pale-lavender skin turns to a mint-green color. Her fingers become longer due to her fingernails becoming claw-like. Her lips turn an emerald-green color, her tongue becomes forked and reptilian, and her teeth are now quite sharp, forming an eerie, Cheshire Cat-esque grin. The markings on her arm remain unchanged. Her eyes become menacingly cat-like with yellow sclera and black, slit-shaped pupils, losing the irises completely. Her tail takes on a more forest-green hue and the scales become sharper and more triangular. Her once sky-blue sea-shell bra is now a green bikini top made from either seaweed, moss, or grass. The most distinctive part of her new form is the octopus on her head, which has now seemingly fused onto her head and has become a marginally different shade of purple. The tentacles each transform into menacing-looking snakes with lavender, segmented underbellies, yellow, cat-like eyes, and small fangs in their mouths. Only the snakes acting as her bangs are active, while the rest are asleep. Personality Edit Cala Maria seems to be a flirty and vivacious being. She appears to have some interest in Cuphead and Mugman, as seen in her intro where she makes a sweet "yoo-hoo!" sound while fluttering her eyelashes and making a pose, and in the ending sequence in which she is staring at the brothers (although, as a siren, she could only be doing it to catch them off-guard as well). Her first phase death message only helps support this. However, she seems to become more cruel after she is forcefully transformed into a gorgon-mermaid, due to electric eels biting her hips and shocking her. Cala also seems to have a strong connection with fish and aquatic animals, as she can summon them at will to help her, and also use the fish as weapons without them apparently caring much. BattleEdit Intro Edit Cala Maria menacingly rises from the ocean, and then flips her octopus hair back while striking a pose and flirtingly calling for Cuphead and Mugman. In the beta version, she was seen performing the same animation as in her Ghost Pirate attack. Phase 1 Edit CalaMariaIcon1 "You are a cutie...I am not sure if I should catch and release!" —Cala Maria, Phase 1 Death Screen Hitpoints = 1235/1125/1200 Surf Mama Seagull Call Cala Maria's original opening intro, which was later switched into one of her attacks. In this first phase, Cala has a wide of range of attacks at her disposal to corner the players and damage them. It is also important to note that she can only be damaged by shooting at her head at all times. Because of this, her first phase is often hard to beat for many players. Cala has two main attacks: When Cala sinks into the sea and pulls out a giant fish to attack, she will get either a yellow fish or a red fish. These fish, once they escape Cala's grasp, will damage the players if they inadvertently run into them. The red fish that spits out three bursts of fire fishes in 6-way spread formation, with some fire fishes parryable. In Simple mode, it will shoot two bursts only, a burst of five fire fishes then a burst of four. In Expert mode, the red fish will shoot out four burst of fire fishes that spread in five or six alternatively, with one burst having no parryable fire fishes at all. The yellow fish spits out an electrified dolphin that homes onto the players. The moment the dolphin stops chasing the player(s), it will turn into three dolphins biting each other's tail, forming a ring. In Expert mode, the yellow fish will shoot two homing dolphins, but they last shorter. Cala can summon three ghost pirates by spewing them from her mouth. These ghosts will charge at players once the players are in sight, and they are harder to dodge if accompanied with puffer fish or other sea creatures. In Simple mode, they charge at a slower speed and Cala takes more time in spewing them. In Expert mode, they charge at a faster speed. Cala can supplement these attacks with sea creatures that she summons to aid her and corner the players as she executes her other attacks: Seahorse: A literal sea horse appears from the water that will drink from the sea and spit out a pillar of water upwards at the players while moving around. While the water stream can not damage them, it will constantly push them up, making it harder to avoid Cala's upcoming attacks. The sea horse itself can be disposed of by shooting at it, after which it will wave its hand and stick its tongue out in defeat. Hitpoints = 80/90/100 Turtle: A sea turtle with a red bowler hat and a cannon installed within its shell appears, traveling towards the left side of the screen. The cannon on its back shoots out bombs that will explode and release bullets in eight directions. In Simple mode, the bomb will just explode in the four cardinal directions. The turtle itself can be disposed of by shooting at it, after which it will hide back in his shell and raise a white flag in defeat. Hitpoints = 140/150/180 Puffer fish: Waves of puffer fish will float from below in a random pattern as players frantically avoid them, while also avoiding Cala's attacks. Some of these puffer fish can be parried which makes it easier to dodge. The puffer fish itself can be disposed of by shooting at it, at which it it will completely deflate and fall back into the water. In Simple mode, they come in easier patterns. In Expert mode, they come in harder patterns. Hitpoints = 10/10/10 After taking enough damage, Cala Maria will gasp in shock as two electric eels appear and bite her hips, shocking her in the progress. While being electrified, her octopus tentacles turn into "snakes", her fingernails turn into claws, her skin turns to a greenish tint, her seashell bra turns into one made of seaweed, her tongue turns into a forked tongue, her teeth sharpen, and her eyes become yellow with slit pupils, making her resemble a gorgon, or as an example, Medusa, as she laughs mischievously, thus beginning phase 2. Phase 2 Edit CalaMariaIcon2 "You dare to gaze?! How 'bout stone boots so you can swim with the fishes!" —Cala Maria, Phase 2 Death Screen Hitpoints = 665/625/900 Surf Mama E3 2017 Cala in her gorgon form. In this phase, Cala Maria will not attack the player, but instead, the electric eels will attack on her behalf as she taunts the player. These electric eels constantly appear around her and shoot five-way split bullets at players. Some of the bullets can be parried. If players don't destroy them fast enough, it will become a bullet hell situation as more eels surface and fire. Hitpoints = 40/45/45 While the eels are attacking the players, Cala will occasionally shoot a gaze at them, turning them to stone á la Medusa. Players can avoid petrification by not moving or shooting at all, or escape the stone by tapping the directional buttons, but they have to be fast since they will be an easy target for the eels to hit. Player(s) being petrified needed 22 inputs to set free from it in all settings of the game. After she takes enough damage, her body will turn to stone and crumble as her head floats into a cavern. In Simple mode, her entire body including the head will turn to stone with a shocked expression and her snakes looking shocked and in pain as well, ending the battle without entering the cavern. Final Phase Edit CalaMariaIcon2 "Holy mackerel! Is that your best effort?" —Cala Maria, Final Phase Death Screen Hitpoints = 750/900 Cala phase fin Cala as a floating head. In this phase, players traverse through a cavern filled with corals as they avoid getting hurt by them and the spike columns that randomly appear. In Expert mode, the scrolling section itself becomes faster in this phase, making it harder to dodge the spike columns, which also appear more often. The snakes will spit out bubbles with skulls inside that move up and down. Cala retains her stone gaze as means to freeze the player and damage them by the bubbles, corals or the spikes. Note: The tactic of not moving or shooting to avoid turning to stone, in phase 2, won't work in this phase. Once she takes enough damage, Cala is defeated. During this cutscene, she looks away in sorrow while one snake sadly plays the violin. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Turquoise Characters Category:Sea Creature Pets Category:Characters who wear Tails Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters with Purple Hair as Wigs Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Characters who swim themselves Category:Mermaids Category:Team Heroes